My Red x Yellow Faniction 2
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: We all know Yellow has powers. But wait, Red has powers too? What's this from Red's past? His Brother? And will Red and Yellow's relationship survive? Redo of my 1st story.


**RxY: Jello everyone, I'm REDxYELLOW! Welcome to my first story I ever wrote! I'm redoing it to help me get back into writing.**

**RedThunder: Yeah! He's been lazy, for what? Over a year now!**

**RxY: Yeah... *Sigh* Anyway, if you read this story before, you'll remember PikaII (Pika the 2nd). After a few idea changes, I made RedThunder, RT for short. He's a red Pikachu.**

**RT: He'll have to explain why I'm red in another story...**

**RxY: Anyways (again), I hope you like my story! Love you all!**

**RT: You're too happy.**

**RxY: I'm writing again! How can I NOT be!? :D**

**~~XxxX~**

Pallet Town, a small town in the Kanto Region. Pallet Town is the home of many past champions of the Pokemon League, and home to the current Pokemon Champion of Kanto, Red (18). Red is a brave, strong young trainer who is loyal to all his friends and Pokemon. You can usually see him go off on an adventure without hesitation. But tonight, he is full of fear and worry.

_Red was running in deep darkness. He couldn't see a thing in front of him, behind him, or anywhere. He couldn't even remember why he was running so frantically. He realized that this endless darkness doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, or ever. But soon as our hero slows down to a stop to catch his breath and think of a way out, he hears a yell, a familiar yell, behind him. Like said before, he wouldn't hesitate to help normally but this time he felt almost afraid to go back where he was running from. Almost._

_He ran back the way he came. The screaming kept getting louder and louder, and more frequent as he ran towards it. When he finally made it to the source, he saw someone very dear to him in a way he never wanted to see her. Yellow... the usually happy, shy, sleepy, and cute Yellow was crying on her knees. Her long beautiful blonde hair that she always wears in a ponytail was in a mess, looking like it hasn't been cared for in months. Her clothes where torn and cut as if she had been in a fight. She had bruises and cuts on her arms, legs, and face as well._

_Red felt himself getting really furious at this sight but quickly pushing anger away to be replaced with worry and care as he tried to talk to Yellow._

_"Yellow..." He whispered softly as he knelt in front of her "what happened to you?"_

_She finally looked up. Red felt an unmeasurable amount of pain in his chest seeing how scared and beaten she was. "Red..." she cried and sniffed "H-help...me..." she pleaded._

_Before Red could say anything else, Red heard laughter. A sadistic laughter that was loving to see Yellow like this. Red quickly got up and looked around. His rage coming back up quickly. "Who's there!? Did you do this to Yellow?!" He yelled as he furiously looked for the one laughing._

_He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and his anger was swiftly replaced with fear. He saw a dark figure, he couldn't make out any details except that for its familiar blood red eyes and wicked smile. As soon as the figure appeared, Yellow scream. Red turned to look at Yellow but the figure grabbed his arm and made Red face it. "Allow Me" it said maniacally as it went through Red, like a ghost._

_Red heard Yellow's scream again but when he quickly turned to look at her, she, and the figure, was gone. He quickly looked around, trying his best to find her in the darkness. "Yellow!" He screamed for her. "Let her go!" He screamed at the figure this time "Let Yellow go!"_

_"Not until I get the battle you promised me" the voice whispered into Red's ear. He turned to find the figure behind him again. It then pulled out a Pokeball. Red instinctively reached for his but found he wasn't wearing his belt that held them. The figure just laughs and throws the orb at Red. He never saw a Pokemon come out for when the Pokeball opened, nothing but lightning came out and attacked Red._

Red woke up on the floor in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. He groaned as he picked himself up. He felt like he really did get shot with electricity. "Pika!" He heard. He looked backed down at the sheets that fell from his bed with him and saw his his loyal Pokemon Pika, the Pikachu, climbing his way from under the sheets. "Piii" he growled with sparks flying from its checks, not liking that it just got squashed. 'Explains the shocking awakening' Red quickly thought.

"Sorry, Pika" Red apologized scratching the back of his head. "Just...had a bad dream" he explained. Pika quickly went from angry to confuse to worry. He knew his trainer never had a nightmare, at least not for the time he knew him. "It's alright, Pika" Red said scratching behind the yellow mouse's ear "I'm alright, just confused" he said referring to the alien feeling that made his heart beat fast and chest hurt. More so when he thought of how Yellow was in his dream.

"I got to make a call" Red said as he quickly got up and grabbed his PokeGear. Pika quickly ran in front of him and seemed to want an explanation. "I'll explain later" he said as he looked through his contacts and called the person he wanted. The only person he knew could help. "Hello, Blue" he said as she picked up the phone. "I need some help"

**~XxxX~**

**RxY: That's it for chapter 1!**

**RT: Why're you ending it there?**

**RxY: Because I can! Anyways, I hope you liked it! Come back for more! (:D)**


End file.
